Angel of Darkness
by TheDarklingChild
Summary: Scipio is followed by a shadow one night and confronts it only to find that itis an angel. It she real or false, friend or foe?The summary is a bit bad, but this story is magical based. ScipioxOC
1. Chapter 1

Scipio is followed one night by a strange shadow. He finds out it is an angel. Is this so called angel real or true, friend or foe? 

**Author's Note:**Well, this is my first ever fanfic!!! Sorry the blurb thing sucks, but I've spent ages trying to perfect my story, so I hope you enjoy it. Please Read and Review!! My story was inspired by the song 'Taking Over Me' by Evanescense.

Please Note that this is set when Prosper and Bo have joined the gang, but the whole wing and merrygoroung thing (rhymes!) never happened and they know now that he is actually rich, but have forgiven him.

* * *

Chapter 1

**A Feather**

Scipio streaked through the silent street, the treasures in his brown bag dragging him back. His trainers made no sound on the wet cobblestone pavement. He turned his head to his left and right when he was just by an alleyway. His face was covered by a mask with a black bird beak.

The hair on the back of his neck stood on its end. _I'm being followed. _His thoughts raced across his mind, but he had an idea. He turned into the alleyway and hid behind several boxes. A few minutes later, a shadow paused at the entrance of the alleyway.

Scipio ran forward quickly and grabbed at where the throat of this thing. He pushed it against the wall.

"Why are you following me?" Scipio made his voice harsh and filled it with anger.

"Answer me!"

Still, silence. Then suddenly the clouds moved and the full moon illuminated the scene. Scipio gasped. In these brief seconds, he had seen long dark hair, a pair of gold eyes and what was that…? It couldn't be……wings?!? He saw this girl's hand hold something silver then the street was plunged into darkness, he felt a searing pain on his wrist that pinned this creature. He let go and breathed in sharply in pain.

This thing ran out the alleyway and turned to the right. Scipio cursed himself and ran after her. He looked around. She had gone. _Where did she go? What did she want?_ He lifted his bag up and raced towards the Stella.

The angel crouched on the roof and spread her wings around her. Her golden eyes easily found this mysterious dark figure and she leapt silently from building to building after him. The only reason she followed him was because there was no one about…

"Scipio!! What happened?!" cried an earnest looking Hornet when she opened the door to him. "Come in quickly, I have to clean that." She dragged him in and closed the door behind them.

"Scipio!!" cried a little voice joyfully. Scipio smiled, it was Bo. Bo was 6 years old with slightly long curly blonde hair. He adored Scipio, but his beaming smile vanished when he saw the wound. "You're bleeding."

"It's nothing, just a scratch."

"It looks more than that to me Scip" spoke a voice. It was Bo's older brother Prosper. He too had slightly long hair, but it was brown and bright blue eyes stared and the blood. But nothing else gave away any concerns he had, he was 14, he had to make sure he didn't act scared.

"What the hell happened Scipio?!?!" said Riccio a 13 year old with spiky hair and disgusting teeth.

"Nothing Hedgehog." Mosca didn't look up, he knew that Scip was fine, but his mind was concentrated on fixing the radio. He was a strong 14 year old with dark skin. He was a natural sailor. Hornet was the only girl, and had medium length brown hair in plaits. She rushed in carrying some cloth and a small bowl of water. She quickly washed and bandaged his wrist. He pulled off his mask, but his face was expressionless.

"Thank you Hornet, but it's fine now. No more questions on this subject. Don't you want to know what I've brought?" He pulled out the bag and emptied it's contents, They all gasped, the treasures were magnificent. But it was smaller than usual. Scipio knew this,

"I'll try and get some more, don't worry."

While this was going on, they didn't know that they were being watched.

X

The girl had reached the building into which the boy had disappeared into. She saw an open skyline window and glided through it. There were rafters on the roof and on one of them she perched to watch. Inside were many children, but she took no interest in them, she wanted to know about this rough new stranger. A little blonde child ran forward, but was stopped in his tracks. A boy with horrible teeth ran forward. She heard him say 'Scipio'. This must be the older boy's name. He soon removed his mask and she began to commit his image into memory.

He had dark hair that had a slight curl and as a bit longer than what a normal boy's hair would be. He had slightly tanned olive skin. His eyes were a deep brown with a shine of kindness in them. Overall slightly handsome. She had gotten all she needed and got ready to leave, but first, ah yes, a little remembrance gift to them. She felt in her black feathery wings and wiggled a loose one out. She dropped this and flew out of the window, which she had arrived from.

"What's that?" said Bo pointing at the gently falling black thing from the roof. They all stopped talking and gazed up. Scipio's face turned white. Bo picked it up and brought it to Scipio to show him.

"Look Scip! A feather!"

* * *

Ta daaaa! I hope you liked it! But I'm just getting started. Please send in Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Not Friends, Just Enemies 

In the Massimo mansion, father and son sat down for dinner. Scipio twirled his spaghetti around his fork while resting his head on his hand. The table was far to long for just 2 people, but he liked staying as far from his father s possible. His father set down his cutlery and glared at his son, his eyes filled with hate.

"Scipio, I have news to tell you." Spat Dottore at his son.

"Yes, father?" It took all his self-restraint to hold back his sarcastic voice.

"Lord Corsing is holding his annual ball which is made in dedication to all the girls and boys of high status who will be turning 16." Scipio remained silent.

"Well, he has graciously decided to invite you even though you don't deserve it." Scipio still kept his silence, but his father's insults still burned him.

"Well, my good friend Dottore Larigne's daughter has been invited. He cannot make it, but his wife will come with her daughter. They will be staying with us for 2 months." Scipio looked up at this. _Damn_ he thought.

"But why?"

"That is none of your concern." Replied Dottore Massimo harshly. "Just bear in mind that you must be like the gentleman to his daughter. Because you are such a nuisance, you will be given lessons to ensure that you stay like a gentleman."

Scipio looked down to hide his face. How he hated that despicable man who he was forced to call 'father'.

"They will arrive in 2 days."

Scipio looked up to see that his father was leaving the table.

X

Scipio was unable to get away to the Stella for his 'gentleman lessons' were from dawn to dusk. He was always too tired to escape. He'd make it up to the other guys by stealing lots of stuff. The days passed and soon came the day of their arrival.

Dottore Massimo sat in the drawing room beside the fire and waited impatiently for his son to arrive. He heard a knock at the door.

"About time you ungrateful brat," he called.

Scipio sidled into the room; he was wearing a white-collared shirt with a green jumper on top.

"Quickly, put on that blazer, I need you to look presentable." He gestured towards a sofa with a black blazer on it. Scipio put it on, his face expressionless.

"That will have to do for now," scowled his father. In his head, Scipio was calling his father every swear word he could think of.

_Ding Dong._

"They're here. Now I expect you to act like a gentleman even though you aren't."

Scipio followed his father out of the room silently and stood a little apart from him as one of their slaves opened the door.

"Oh Dottore! What a delight it is to have you here! Your house is truly divine!" a rather annoying voice called through the doorway. It was a thin woman, too thin, wearing a too large dress and the most fake smile Scipio had ever seen. She held out a gloved hand to Dottore and he kissed it quickly and introduced Scipio to her. He bowed and said 'pleased to meet you Madam Larigne'.

She frowned at him and leant towards his father and whispered loud enough that Scipio could hear, "I understand now what you mean about him when you wrote to me."

"Indeed. Well, where is your daughter?" Madam Larigne scowled at this and waved vaguely over her shoulder.

"Lagging behind as usual. Lazy brat."

_Looks like we both have some thing in common. _Scipio thought, _ both of our parents hate us._

An ugly lady stepped up behind Madam Largne. Scipio moved back half a step. _Was this her daughter?! _Madam Larigne looked at Dottore.

"I hope you don't mind, but she is my personal slave, I couldn't leave without her."

"Not at all, not at all. Come to the drawing room and make yourself comfortable." Scipio sighed with relief, _Thank Goodness! But, if that is her slave, where is her daughter………?_

Scipio turned toward the doorway standing there was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. His breath caught in his throat.

She had tanned skin and soft pink shell like lips. Her hair was a dark mahogany colour which was curly and tied up. She was wearing a pale blue dress that was tight at the top, but was loose at the waist. Her eyes were a hazel honey colour.

Scipio bowed and she bent her head slightly and did a small curtsy. She held out an ungloved hand. He took it and kissed it, he held on for a fraction of a second too long. She pulled her hand out. He looked into her eyes and saw them shine with a moment of recognition. He blinked: it had gone. She walked towards the drawing room and Scipio followed in her wake.

"Ah," said Madam Larigne, "I see that you have met my daughter."

She returned to her conversation with his father. Her daughter sat down away from her mother and their slave handed her a sketchbook and box. She opened the box, took out a pencil and began to draw; her eyebrows slightly furrowed in concentrated. Scipio sat down by the fire and stared into its depths. He began to think of his next heist, but his thoughts kept turning to her, he didn't even know her name……

"Scipio!" barked his father, stopping his thoughts, "Madam Larigne and I have important issues to discuss. You must leave and take this charming young lady with you to another room. What are you waiting for? Go!!!"

Scipio jumped up and led Madam Larigne's daughter to another room. Her slave followed. He opened a door and showed her into the room.

"I'll come and get you when your mother wants you miss," said the slave and then she left. Madam Larigne's daughter quickly fumbled at the side of her dress. The lower half of it came off. Scipio blushed. _What the hell…………?_

Beneath it she was wearing dark blue jeans and black trainers.

"So, you are _Scipio_ then, huh?" Scipio froze, this was the first time she had talked. Her voice was soft, like a harp, but she had put an unpleasant sarcastic tone on his name.

"What……" he began.

"Still haven't recognized me yet _Thief Lord_?" She said smiling triumphantly.

"How……" Scipio began. She sighed in frustration and sat on a chair. She opened her sketchbook to show him a picture. It showed some one perching on a rooftop. The person had wings……

"It was you!?!? Three days ago in the allyway!?!?"

"About time, it took you long enough!"

"But how did you know it was me?"

"I cut your hand remember?"

He looked at his roughly bandaged wrist.

"But, what about the wings……."

"Questions later. But first, I'll fix your hand, but that is the only thing I am going to do for you, understand?" Scipio nodded stubbornly, but he was still confused. She opened that box and lifted up the top tray. Inside were several herbs, vials, bottles and a pestle and mortar.

"What are you waiting for? Sit." And she pointed at the chair just opposite her. He sat down obediently.

"Lets see now, cut by a silver dagger at a full moon; that means some rosemary, yes, some lemongrass and some sweet grass water." He watched her soft hand add these into the pestle and mortar and crushed them.

"Hold out your wrist," he gave her his hand. "Now, this is gonna sting a bit, okay?" Without waiting for an answer, she scooped up the mix and rubbed it into the wound. It burned him, but he said nothing.

"Almost done……" she continued to rub it in until there was no trace of the wound left. He gaped at it.

"How……" but he was cut short again.

"What did I say, no questions." She realized that she was still holding onto his hand, and she quickly pulled it out. Scipio quickly brought back his mysterious Thief Lord attitude.

"What about one; what is your name?" She hesitated but answered.

"Ariana."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Wings anyone?**

Scipio was confused; he had so many questions. _How did she get wings? Where __**were**__ the wings anyway? And why did she keep acting so mysterious?_

He opened his mouth to ask her but then the ugly servant came in.

"Quick mistress!" she gasped, "Your mother is coming!" Ariana jumped to her feet and quickly tied up the lower half of her dress. She hid away all the herbs and slid the pencils back into place. She sat down on the edge of the chair and opened her sketchbook to a new page. She began to draw. Scipio was still confused. He opened his mouth to speak when Madam Larigne entered. She pursed her lips when she saw her daughter and quickly said:

"The Dottore has sent me to tell you that Scipio will be showing you your room. It's next to his room. Be quick, dinner is in 5 minutes." Ariana got onto her feet as did Scipio and he led her through the door.

"Go to hell…" she whispered under her breath as she passed her mother. It seemed that she did not hear this.

Scipio led her up the staircase until he reached her room. She opened the door and went in. It was quite a large room, with a few armchairs and a table. It had a four-poster bed. The whole room looked very lavish.

"At least there's a window," Ariana sighed. But she didn't care about this room, she wanted an adventure, an idea struck her. She whipped around and glared at Scipio.

"Tonight, I want to go with you to the Stella or whatever it's called," Scipio frowned and opened his mouth to protest.

"You don't really have a choice, for it might just _slip_ about how you are the so called _Thief Lord_."

"Is that blackmail?" demanded Scipio. Ariana smirked.

"In the fullest," she turned and sat on the edge of the bed. "Come to my room at 11 o'clock, don't knock, otherwise I would assume that it is a grown up."

She got up and left the room. Scipio was speechless.

X

At 11 o'clock sharp, Scipio turned the handle of Ariana's room and quietly walked in. He looked through his mask around the room. He caught sight of a lump in the bed.

_What?!?_ He thought, _she fell asleep?!_

"Are you ready?" said a voice. Scipio turned and saw a black shadow arise from the chair. Ariana spread out her wings. "Let's go."

Ariana was perching yet again on the same rafter as she had done so 3 nights before. She had gotten tired of following Scipio; he was too slow. So she just flew to the Stella. She had watched the scene below unravel and she learnt the names of the orphan children. Bo: the little blonde boy, Prosper: the tallest boy there, Hornet: the only girl, Riccio: the boy with bad hair and even worse teeth, Mosca: the dark coloured one. She waited for Scipio for ten minutes. Eventually, the bell rang. All the children rushed to the door. As they did, Ariana glided down and sat on an armchair.

Scipio walked in briskly. The others following in his wake.

"Did anyone come before me?" he asked Prosper.

"What are you talking about? No one except you ever comes."

"About time you showed up," said Ariana evenly. Everyone turned and gasped as she arose from the chair, her mask still on. _Where did her wings go?_ Scipio thought for indeed, they weren't behind her.

"How did you get here?" said Scipio.

"Flew." She replied.

"Well, at least take your mask off. Don't you trust us?"

"Them, yes. You, no." But she did pull off her mask. Bo smiled at her.

"Hello, I'm Bo. What's your name?" Prosper held Bo's shoulders, but he pulled free and walked up to Ariana.

"I know who you all are, I was sitting up there, watching," replied Ariana pointing up at the rafters. "I'm Ariana. And you are Prosper, Hornet, Riccio, and Mosca." She said pointing to each of them in turn.

After a while, they all began to talk and seemed to like Ariana. Scipio however was feeling slightly angry. Why did she act so nice to HIS friends, but was so, so……arrogant towards him? Prosper soon asked her:

"What did you mean when you said you flew here? People can't fly."

"Well, I'm not a person am I? I'm part angel." She stated. Riccio scoffed.

"You're not part angel, for a start, you don't have wings!" Ariana arched one of her eyebrows.

"Then explain these," she pointed behind her and spread out her black wings. They all gasped and drew away from her.

"B-b-but how?" stuttered Mosca. Ariana sighed _I guess it's time to part from my story_.

"I suggest that you all sit down, it's quite long," as she said this, they all pulled out cushions and sat on them. Prosper kept Bo close to him. They all looked up intently, even Scipio sat on a chair and was silent. Ariana took a deep breath and began.

"Well, I was born at night, during the new moon, so the skies were dark. My parents were too far away from a hospital, so they went to a church, the church here in fact. When I was born, I was not screaming for I couldn't breathe. I was lain down on an alter in front of the statue of St Mary. The priest conformed that I would die unless I was baptised immediately, but when he tried with holy water, it didn't work. My mother was crying because she didn't want me to die. But then the priest had an idea. The statue had a stone bowl in it's hands. In here was the purest, most holy water in this world. He scooped some up in a glass vial and made a cross on my forehead." She stopped and showed them where it would have been. "And it worked. I began to breath clearly. I was going to live. But," she paused looking around at the faces of the people around her. "There was something wrong, I had wings on my back, for indeed an angel had begun to live inside me and help me live. But, this would mean that as I grew, my wings would too. My mother and father stopped loving me, as I was inhuman."

As she finished her story, she looked around at everyone there. Bo wriggled free from Prosper's hold and walked towards Ariana. He hugged her.

"I believe you," he said with a small smile.

"Well, I don't!!" shouted Riccio. He leapt up on his feet and pointed an accusing finger at her. "Those wings are fake, how else are you able to hide them?!?!"

Ariana laughed. This was the first time that she had done so. It was soft and sounded like ringing bells.

"That's easy to explain. Until a few years ago, my mother ordered the servants to tie my wings flat against my back. I got so used to it, that I no longer needed them to tie it. But sometimes it hurts, so I never sit completely back on chairs."

Scipio smiled to himself. At last, it all made sense! The wings her mother's hate, everything. He stood up and announced to everyone.

"Well, thank you for the story, but down to business. I need everyone to come and help me with a job." He looked around, "except for Bo that is."

Bo frowned. "But why not? I want to help!" Scipio bent down and ruffled his hair, "I'm sorry Bo, but it's past your bed time."

"I'll stay with him, I could use a rest anyway." Ariana volunteered. Scipio shrugged.

"Fine, come on guys; let's go." And they all left the Stella. Ariana smiled at Bo.

"So," she began, "do you still have that feather from a few nights ago?" Bo fumbled in his pocket and pulled it out.

"Is it your feather?" he inquired.

"Yes, but do you know what angel feathers can do?" she said with a smile. Bo shook his head.

"No."

"I'll show you," said Ariana and she took the feather and clamped her hands on it. "What toy do you want?" Bo thought long and hard and eventually said:

"A train!" Ariana smiled and opened her hands; in them was a wooden blue train. Bo's eyes widened and he squealed with joy. He took it out of her hands and began to play. Ariana smiled again and joined in. Bo reminded her of some one and so many painful memories began to reappear. But she shook her head of them and played with Bo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!!! Sorry I haven't written in a while. **

Just to clarify; Ariana is a little bossy and likes to be in charge. She was blackmailing Scipio because she recognised him as the leader, so she is trying to intimidate him to show that she was in charge.

Anyway, please R&R!!!!! Even flames are taken into account due to my flameproof cloak (which is quite handy for dealing with grumpy dragons) I don't get burned. Read on fellow obsessors…………

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Pictures tell a Story**

****

Prosper ran into the Stella. He had never wanted leave Bo with that deformed thing! He was all that he had left. As he came into the main the room, he saw Bo playing a toy train.

"Bo!!" he cried with relief. Bo looked up, his face lit with happiness.

"Hi Prop!" he said. The rest of the guys entered. Scipio looked round and directed his gaze at Bo.

"Where's Ariana?" he asked. Everyone looked around, curiosity written on their faces.

"Who cares?!?" announced Riccio, "anyway, she's a fake, I doubt she could really fly!"

"Oh really?" said Ariana as she glided from one of the boxes, directly at Riccio. His mouth fell and she put both her arms beneath his and lifted him up.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" he screamed. Ariana swooped down and placed him on the floor. He looked at her, his face red with humiliation and he watched her tuck her wings away. They blended perfectly into her black shirt.

"What do you say?" teased Ariana.

"Sorry."

"Good." She looked at Hornet, "So did your job go alright?" Before she could reply, Scipio cut her off.

"Fine. Anyway, we have to get back." Ariana shrugged and spread her wings. They watched them with awe.

"Can I touch them?" questioned Bo. He was too young to understand that you don't ask people these sort of things. She smiled.

"Sure little _angelo_." Bo raced forward and stroked the deep black feathers. Ariana looked at the others.

"You can touch them too if you like, I don't mind." Hornet and Mosca beamed and came forward with Riccio a step behind. Scipio didn't move. They caressed the wings with tentative movements.

"We have to go," said Scipio again, his voice indifferent. Ariana glared at him.

"Whatever." She replied and flew through the skyline window. Scipio rushed towards the door, Bo followed him. Bo cocked his head to one side.

"Do you like Ariana, Scip?" he asked. Scipio blushed slightly.

"Do you?" he replied the young boy bending down to ruffle his hair. Bo loved it when Scipio did this.

"Yes, she's pretty. Bring her next time, okay?" and Bo skipped happily off to his brother. Scipio left.

X

The next morning, Ariana found out that even though she was visiting, she would be attending Scipio's classes; apart from politics, she'd be doing art instead. She kept her face expressionless at breakfast, but her eyes showed her anger and resentment.

"So Scipio, our next topic is maths…" his teacher stated after several hours of reading a classic book. Ariana hated maths. All those numbers really ticked her off, but she was good at it. The teacher gave them both two double-sided sheets of questions.

"You may begin and can leave when you've finished it," said the professor and he sat down in the corner of the room. Scipio groaned; maths was so boring!

"Stupid, stupid son of a bitch…" he heard Ariana whisper so quietly it was bare audible. He was surprised; he didn't think she would talk like that. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She was already half way down the side of the page. Scipio looked down and began to quickly answer the questions. He didn't know why, but he HAD to beat her.

Ariana chanced a glance at Scipio's work. He was already on the next paper! She had to beat him! Very soon Scipio got up and handed his work in. His professor was surprised.

"That was a quarter of the time I would have thought you would take. Scipio headed to the door, but paused long enough to smirk at Ariana. She too got up and gave him the work. She walked right past Scipio without a word.

X

Scipio looked around the hall, he knew he left his history work around here somewhere. He opened the door of a room and walked in. He froze.

Ariana was on the floor in the corner crying. Her legs were drawn in to her chest and her hair was a mess. Her head snapped up as she saw the door open. It was Scipio! He had to walk in when she was like this. She was frozen temporarily but came to her senses and ran passed him.

Scipio was shocked, what happened? Why was she crying? Was it his fault? He looked around and saw Ariana's black sketchbook lying on the floor where she had been. He picked it up. The temptation was too great. He opened it and scanned the pictures.

All the pictures, page after page was of the same person. A little baby boy with blonde curly hair. He flicked through them. She was a VERY good artist, but who was this child? His question was answered on the next page. It showed a photo of the same boy in Ariana's arms smiling up at her. She looked younger and was looking at the little boy. He turned the photo over. On the back it said 'Benjamin Larigne!920-1921'. Scipio's face turned pale and he went to find Ariana's personal servant, Melissa.

* * *

Sorry it's short, but I had a lot of homework to do. The next one will be up shortly.

Just a random note: I HATE MY BROTHER VERY MUCH AND I HOPE HE GOES TO HELL.


	5. Chapter 5

R&R people! It's a way off life. Now , you all are EXTREMELY lucky that I usually have a low sugar level, so naturally I had LOTS of chocolate. CHOCOLATE MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND. I also heard that red bull GIVES YOU WINGS (which comes in handy for flying to Canada from hogwarts……[LONG STORY). But that is not how Ariana got hers.

So dance, laugh and be merry, for tomorrow is your dying day. MWAHHAAHA

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**A Scarred Childhood**

Melissa smiled sadly as she looked at the pictures that Ariana drew. Scipio looked expectantly up at her, his eyebrows raised. She sighed but began.

"Not two years ago, Madam Larigne had a little boy, his name was Benjamin. Ariana adored him and he her. They were inseparable. But on his first birthday, he fell asleep quite early, so Ariana gave him to one of the nursemaids. She felt hot so opened the window of the nursery. She sat beside the fireplace and fell asleep. However, she forgot to cover Benjamin from the cold, and on that night, he… he…" Melissa stopped for she had begun to cry.

"Died" finished Scipio quietly. Melissa nodded.

"She has never been the same since. She now never talks to anyone and guards herself from being too attached to anyone."

Melissa left while blowing her nose and Scipio was left alone with his thoughts. He felt ashamed of himself he had given her such a hard time. He vowed that he would try to be nice, but how could he? She was just so…so _**arrogant!**_

****

_Just like me then_, he thought grimly and went to his room. When he entered, he found a small slip of paper on the floor.

Scipio, I know my way to the place, see you there. Ariana

X

2 WEEKS LAATER

Ariana frowned, why was Scipio being nice to her? Usually she liked arguing, it kept her mind off things and what she would be doing that night. Whenever she would say something, he would answer passively and softly. What on earth was that about?!? She sighed and turned to her food, she didn't feel hungry at all.

"Aren't you hungry?" Scipio quietly asked. Looking at her.

"No. Why do you care?" she answered rudely. He shrugged. He was really starting to bug her.

X

"What's wrong Arian?" asked Bo innocently as he looked at her troubled face. She smiled back.

"Nothing little _angelo_" she replied ruffling his wild locks. He giggled but still looked at her with a hard expression on his face, like he was trying to concentrate too hard.

"What are you doing Bo?"

"Trying to read your mind," he replied simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She laughed, he was so sweet.

"Do you think anyone would miss me if I left?" she asked him seriously.

"You mean to go back with Scip?"

"No, for good." Bo deliberated on this for a few moments.

"I would, and so would Hornet and Mosca." Bo added. "oh, and Scip." Ariana snorted when she heard this.

"I doubt it." Bo looked at her innocently.

"I think he likes you." Ariana could barely contain herself. She began to roll on the floor laughing uncontrollably. Bo chuckled and joined in.

"What were we laughing about again?" asked Bo after 5 minutes. Ariana frowned.

"I can't believe it! I've forgotten!" Ariana's smile disappeared as she looked at the clack on the wall. It was half past eleven. She fumbled in her pocket and pulled out a crumpled letter.

"What's this?" Bo asked as she gave it to him.

"Give this to the guys at midnight, okay?" she told him firmly.

"Why?"

"It's very important. Now what time do you give it to them?"

"Midnight."

"Good," she smiled sadly at him. "I'll miss you Bo." And she gave him a kiss on the forehead. Bo seemed a little surprised, but happy. He gave her a hug and she told him:

"I'm gonna be up on the roof for a while. DO NOT tell anyone else, gottit?" Bo nodded.

"Don't worry, if there is any trouble, I'll come down."

She smiled at his one more time. The last time. She beat her wings in a steady beat till she was able to lift off the floor and headed up through the skyline. The last time.

* * *

Dann dann daaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

'It's too short!' I hear you cry, bu the next one will be long. VERY LONG gollum from lord of the rings chuckle

I'll be writing it this weekend. Be aware, very aware.

Just a random not: DO NOT, I repeat; DO NOT give me any matches of any sort.


	6. Chapter 6

Just to tell everyone, I have calmed down, but that is only because this chapter is important. But, the end of the story relies on this chapter; so I need a poll to decide between: (A) a happy ending OR (B) a tragic ending OR (C) I write both and everyone can choose to read either or both.

This is important, and I would appreciate your help and support. Smile………

* * *

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 

**Alone**

The night sky was coated in clouds, rolling past each other like a stampede. Ariana sat on the cold slates of the Stella, watching the last beautiful sight she would ever see. She fingered her silver dagger lovingly, longingly.

It was very finely made. It had a dull brown hilt with intricate patterns waving in and out. The actual blade was longer than her hand and seemed to disappear into a sharp point. She sighed and stared out across Venice.

X

Bo was curious. What was in the note? But although he was young, he resisted the temptation for his friend. He chased his kittens round the Stella; they had decided that he was their new toy.

The bell chimed and Bo skipped of happily to answer the door. Scipio and the others walked in. Once again, Ariana was nowhere to be found. Riccio planted himself in a chair to prevent being lifted again. They waited for her to show up. She was still missing. It was 11:40pm.

"Where's Ariana, Bo?" said Scipio as he watched the young boy. Bo shrugged and kept playing.

"What does it matter, Scip?" said Mosca, "I'm sure she'll come swooping down as usual." She still had not come. Hornet looked around worriedly. It wasn't like Ariana to be like this. Prosper saw Bo trying to sneak out of the room.

"Where are you going Bo?" asked Prosper loudly. Bo tensed and ran out. Prosper followed suit and returned with his brother wriggling in his arms. He set him down in front of Scipio. Scipio placed his hands on either side of Bo's face so that he could not look away.

"Where is she?" repeated Scipio evenly. Bo tried to look away, but he was unable to. He quickly looked up at the skyline and looked back into Scipio's face. Hornet had seen his eyes flicker up and followed his gaze.

"Look," she began pointing up; the skyline window was closed for the first time. Scipio looked at Bo.

"Did she give you anything?" Bo hesitated but regretfully put his hand in his pocket and brought up the letter.

"She told me to give this to you guys at midnight." Scipio checked his watch, quarter past nine. Scipio opened it and began to read it out loud;

_Dear All,_

_Thank you for your kindness. You have been like a family to me, yet, I still feel apart. I have nothing left in this world, so I shall go and join the other angels. I will miss you little _angelo,_ but I cannot stay, it hurts too much. Please understand, it's not your fault, but my own choice. I hope we will meet again._

_Ariana_

Scipio looked ashen faced at the others. Their faces too were pale with horror.

"No, she couldn't, she wouldn't…-"cried Hornet.

"She's going to kill herself" finished Prosper.

"Quick Scipio, you have to stop her! She'll listen to you!" exclaimed Mosca. Bo had begun to cry. Even he knew what death was.

"N-no! Sh-she's my-y best friend-d!!" sobbed Bo. "Please stop her Scip, please!"

X

Ariana pondered; slit the wrist? Nah, too much mess. Through the gut? No, too long and painful. Stab the heart? Much better, quick, painless, regretless. She placed the sharp blade above the heart and fixed her grip. She took a deep breath.

"Ariana?" Brilliant, just what she needed, _Scipio_. She turned and saw him on the edge of the roof.

"How did you get up here?" she asked sceptically. He shrugged.

"I have ways" was his reply. He walked towards her and she got up, preparing to guard herself.

"What are you doing?" he asked calmly.

"What am I doing? WHAT AM I DOING? WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING YOU IMBECILE?!?!?!" she shouted at him. He didn't waver.

"I know about him" was his reply. Ariana was petrified.

"Know about who?" Scipio stopped.

"Benjamin."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HIS NAME YOU COW!!!!!!!!" she screeched at him.

"I understand how you feel."

"NO YOU DON'T BLOODY WELL UNDERSTAND!!! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS LIKE, TO BE ALONE!!!!!" Ariana's eyes had begun to turn red and tears were starting to fall.

"Ariana-" Scipio began, but was cut off.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO HAVE THE ONE PERSON YOU CARE ABOUT BEING FINALLY OUND AND RIPPED AWAY SO CRUELLY!!!!!!!! YOU HAVE A HUGE FAMILY!!!! A WHOLE GROUP THAT CARE ABOUT YOU, FORGIVE YOU, LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!! BUT I HAVE NO ONE!!!!! AND IF YOU DARE TRY AND ACT LIKE 'I KNOW EVERYTHING' BECAUSE, NEWSFLASH, YOU DON'T!!!!!!!!!"

Scipio took it all in. Her anger and frustration. Goodness knows how long she had been bottled up like this. He looked at her, she was still beautiful even though her eyes were red and puffy and her face was tearstained. It pulled his heart to see her like this, but he watched her dagger warily.

"WELL, I'M NOT GOING TO STAY LIKE THIS, THAT IS WHY I'M GOING, FOREVER!!!" and with that she brought her dagger up and above her chest, looking more distraught then ever. Scipio ran forward and pulled her wrists away. She looked shocked and pulled herself free.

"Ariana" Scipio said seriously as he looked at her.

"NO, YOU RICH ARROGANT JERK!!! YOU AREN'T THE BOSS OF ME!!!! NOW YOU CAN TAKE THAT BOSSY ATTITUDE, YOUR ARROGANT MANNER AND YOUR SARCASTIC TONE AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR-" but she was cut short as Scipio had leaned forward and placed his lips on hers.

She dropped her dagger in shock and was frozen. What was going on?!?!?! Did she like him too?

_Yes._

And she reached her arms around his neck and collar. He wrapped his arms around her waist. The crescent moon broke through the clouds at last and coloured the scene. Ariana's wings were black and blue and purple in the moonlight.

At last they broke free and she rested her head against him. Scipio held her in his arms. He smiled. He had just kissed an angel.

* * *

Aw...

R&R people :) and answer the poll ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO EVERYONE!! I am so so so so so so so so SORRY! I know have been very annoying by neglecting this story. First I had writers' block then I didn't have time and then i just got lazy. BUT I only have four more chapters of this left so I will try to at least get one chapter per week done so that I finish this story because I have decided that I am not allowed to write another story till this one is done.**

**While I have been gone, I actually read the book and WENT TO VENICE TO VENICE ON HOLIDAY!! I got to feed the pigeons, they don't peck you, they are surprisingly accurate. I was staying in a hotel near San Marco square and I got to visit Murano and Burano.**

**ENVY ME PEOPLE! MWAHAHAHA!!**

**This chapter is the only chapter that will be done in Ariana's point of view. So enjoy!**

**I've realized that I have not done a disclaimer at all so here it is;**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Thief Lord or the people in this story (they ARE real) I just own the plot and the idea and this Fanfic account.**

**Ariana's POV**

"Riccio stole my shoe!"

I sighed and looked up from the book she was reading.

"No I didn't! He's just a lying baby!" Riccio angrily glared at Bo.

"Don't call Bo a baby Riccio. Bo I highly doubt that Riccio stole your shoe" I replied patiently.

"But where is it then?" said Bo sadly.

"You must have left it some where and forgot about it."

Bo's face lit up, "Will you help me look for it?"

I sighed and looked down at my book. I glanced quickly at the page number and memorized it. I shut the dusty old novel with a muffled thump.

"Fine. Bo, go upstairs to yours and Prop's room and look there, Riccio go and check in your room and in Mosca's room. When Hornet comes back we'll ask her to check in her room. I'll look down here. "

"Okey dokey!" chirped Bo cheerfully as he skipped off towards the stairs. Riccio grumbled and stomped his way towards another staircase.

I put my book down carefully on the dusty armchair. It was very old and very worn out, it used to be a beautiful red colour, well, I think it had been. But now it was a very odd mixture of grey, white and pink. I quickly looked around the room. It was surprisingly uncluttered for somewhere where only kids lived. Only here and there could you see a few items belonging to their inhabitants;

Over there I could see Mosca's tools and that same broken radio I had seen a few weeks ago. The only small mahogany table was piled with Hornet's books. And in a nooks and crannies you could occasionally glimpse a stuffed toy or two from Riccio's collection.

Mosca, Hornet and Prop were out doing some bargaining with ole' Redbeard. It had been decided by a unanimous vote that Hornet would go shopping for food instead of Riccio, as he tended to spend most of the money on cakes and sweets.

I tried to remember where Bo had been playing yesterday, he must have passed the kitchen at some point, so I decided to start there. I walked over the door leading to the kitchen and glanced in: there was nothing on the floors so I backed out and shut the door behind me. I again surveyed the main living quarters, rooms always seem bigger when you're looking for something. The rafters seemed a good perch to look down from – but I had flown all the way here and I was pretty tired.

I turned towards the armchair where my book was lying and then something caught my eye. I had been so blind! Bo had a habit of hiding behind the stage curtain, so that should have been the place to start my investigation.

I quickly walked over towards the stage and hoisted myself up. One of Bo's kittens 'meow'ed right off the stage: they didn't like me very much. I gazed up at the very large curtains.

They too had been a bright beautiful red with golden stars scattered across it. The curtains were also fading, but were not as far gone as the armchair I had previously been sitting on. They were quite dusty, and if you went and smelt them, they had a magical musty sort of scent, it was a very odd smell, but it smelt of home.

I slipped behind the curtains and into the dark safe little area behind it/ Random stage props were piled against the wall and on top of each other. And there, just in front of one of the piles was Bo's shoe, looking slightly dusty and very forlorn. It's shoelaces untied and trailing on the floor.

I looked in the direction where the curtains were standing as silent and still as before. So much had happened since I had arrived in Venice, things I couldn't have even imagined would have been possible for me. I looked back at Bo's shoe in the deep, dull, dream-like light that tried to shine through the curtains, which hid it from the harsh light of the outside world.

**If you know what I have symbolized here please send in what you think along with your review and I'll tell everyone what it was in the next chapter and who was right.**

**P.S. Do you guys like my new pen name?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY!! I know I said I would try and stick to this strict regime of once a week update, but I have a valid reason.**

**For the last month, EVERY weekend I have been invited to some ones house, which left my other weekend day for homework.**

**But last month is finished, so I can hopefully stick with it.**

**ONLY 3 CHAPPIES LEFT!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! sobs**

**Found**

In the room, which was next door to where Dottore Massimo and Madam Larigne were sitting, Ariana sat on an armchair much more newer than the one she had sat in but two days ago in the Stella. Once again she was with a book, but this one was much thicker and by her yawning every minute or so, you could tell it was much more boring.

Scipio sat in another armchair quite close to her, but not close enough so that should anyone enter would suspect something.

"…It was such a splendid evening there! You could just tell that it……"

Dottore Massimo gazed blankly at her, nodding every few seconds while he listened to Madam Larigne taling on….

And on…..

And on……..

And on...

And on….

_Ding dong_

Dottore Massimo jumped suddenly as the resounding of the doorbell echoed through his large home.

"Oh, how rude!" Madam Larigne said indignantly.

"I agree, such unfortunate timing! Well, I'll just go and get that…" said the Dottore hastily as he got up from his chair.

"Nonsense! I'll just send my servant there." Madame Larigne turned and glared at her "personal slave" as she had put it almost a month ago and the unfortunate servant quickly left the room.

"Now where was I? Oh yes…" and Madame Larigne launched back into her story without noticing Dottore's defeated sigh.

The servant quickly marched to the main oak doors and opened it wide enough so that her face could peak through.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

She looked at the two men standing at the door. One was very short with an evil greedy look on his face, and the other of medium build and looking scarily like a vulture, including the hunched back.

"Good evening miss. But we are looking for a Madam Larigne. Is he here by any chance?" the short man asked hastily trying to stay as polite as possible. She may only be a servant, but she was smart enough to stick to her gut instinct that something about these two was not right.

"What business do you have with her?" she ordered trying to keep a poker face.

"We have some… personal issues to discuss. She did come with her daughter did she not?"

"I'll fetch her right away sir." The servant quickly shut the door and ran into the room next to the room where Dottore was being bored to death.

Ariana and Scipio looked up immediately as the door banged open. The ashen face of the servant was there gasping for breath.

"We have been found miss!"

At these words Ariana's face changed into a colour similar to her servant and pushed her way towards the stairs. Scipio watched the servant run to the next room. It took a second for him to process the last 30 seconds before he followed Ariana.

"What's going on?!" demanded Scipio as her entered Ariana's room. She was already dressed in her black clothes and was opening the window.

"Quick I'll explain later! Do you want to come with me to the Stella?" by the look on her face, you could tell she meant 'please come with me'. Scipio being a male, quickly agreed and followed her out of the window landing carefully on the ground.

A shriek resounded in the air, just as the doorbell had done so before. It was suddenly stopped by a gunshot followed by a deafening silence.

Scipio froze, this was not a silly little game; this was utterly serious. Gun serious.

"What's going on?" he repeated in a whisper.

"We have been found."

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN!!**

**Cliffhanger!! Tune in nxt week to find out what happens next...**

**R & R!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO EVERYONE!!**

**I've decided as an act of appeasement, to add the next chapter early!! I have also done this because a certain reader cough**astrum-faith**cough wrote a horrid review saying how evil I am for not updating in ages, and then updating with a cliffy! It broke my heart sobs.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter people!!**

**Disclaimer: I may not own the Thief Lord, but I OWN VENICE (inside joke guys sorry)**

**TWO CHAPPIES TO GO!!**

* * *

Scipio watched Ariana as she paced the main room of the Stella.

"Well, to make a long story short; there are some bad guys who want to perform experiments on me to find out what in my genes gives me these wings. Once they've found out what, they're going to extract large amounts of it and find a way to use it on humans to create an elite species."

Ariana frowned at the idea that she wasn't counted as a "human" and her pacing quickened.

Riccio's face looked blank and he turned to Prosper.

"They can do that now?" he whispered. This was followed by four glares in his direction.

"This is serious Riccio. There are people out there who are after her!" said Hornet worriedly. At this Ariana's pacing stopped.

"Which is why I have to get as far away from here as possible" Everyone's head turned towards her, even Bo's.

"Don't be ridiculous-" Scipio began.

"No. If I stay, there is a chance they might find me and you guys could get hurt."

"Nuh uh. We're going to stay with you. We'll help you escape, won't we?" said Mosca which was followed by many nodding heads.

"I really don't think that yo-"

"Stop it! Look, we help our friends when they need it, and right know you need a lot!" Prosper said angrily.

"Right, we will help you." Hornet said, stressing each syllable and ending the discussion.

* * *

The whole gang was hidden in a dark area in the edge of San Marco Square. Each person was wrapped up warm, as the night air was very cold. The Moon gazed down at the flooded square.

"Great! How are we meant to get to the Basilica now without getting spotted?" whispered Riccio angrily.

So far, they had seen three suspicious men prowling the Venetian squares, staring intently at the sky.

"Well," began Ariana thinking rationally, "we certainly can't go through it; it would make too much noise and the ripples will easily be seen. And they are watching the skies, but there is a possibility that they won't see me." She said looking up and the now ink black sky.

"No! It's to dangerous!" whispered Scipio forcefully, his protectiveness kicking in. This was followed by some more murmurs of agreement. Ariana sighed in frustration and shook her head.

"No. Just keep watch while I try and reach the Basilica, I know the priest there; he'll look after me." Ariana crossed her arms and looked at everyone. They all knew that she would not change her tactic.

"Fine," Scipio said defeated. He sent Prosper to check in one corner of the silent San Marco Square; Riccio to another and he himself checked two corners.

"It's all clear," said Prosper, "I suggest that you should go now, you never know when those goons will show up."

Ariana stretched her wings and began to pump them up and down. It did take a LOT of strength to push her up from the ground. She managed to get a few centimeters off the ground before heading towards the Basilica. The orphans and the non-orphans watched her go higher and higher and higher.

Scipio heard whistling. Not the whistling that you make when trying to call a dog, but the whistling of something very small and streamline going very fast through the air. In the white glow of the moon, he saw something shiny hit the moving mass of darkness that was Ariana.

She veered slightly to the left at the impact before her wings became rigid and she was then falling…

Prosper and Mosca held Scipio and Bo back as the immediately went forward to help. It was good thing they did so as several shadows of people splashed their way across the square; toward that struggling lump near the middle of San Marco.

The gang fell closer to the shadows as these things approached Ariana who was trying to crawl towards the Basilica.

They easily captured her and stuffed her into an equally black bag. The whole time Ariana kept her head faced away from where her friends were hiding.

Bo shook silently and clung to Prosper as they watched one of their friends being dragged away.

**ANOTHER little cliffy!! MWAHAHAHAHA!! **

**P.S. Don't forget that I have decided on a TRAGIC ending. If I get loads of reviews saying how evil I am, then I will add the happy ending as an extra for those who would rather have that. But i personally believe that the tragic ending fits better.**

R**EAD & REVIEW**

**Don't forget to tell me whether my writing has improved or not**


End file.
